


Stealth of Mask

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, a slight makeout, just the boyfriends being soft to each other, what do you want more???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: Brock and Delirious is doing boyfriend things until a little shenanigan happened.





	Stealth of Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of the Mission Event thing.
> 
> Watch out for 4 more one shots/drabbles! Sorry, if some of them are rushed and short. It's 2 am here.

Brock kissed Delirious on the cheek. He giggles at the affection and turn his gaming chair around. His boyfriend held the freckled cheeks and leaned in, almost bumping his nose. Brock softly giggled and close the between them. He returns the favor and let his hands wonder on Brock’s back. It found his hips and tries to tug him forward, which Brock’s body agrees, and lied down on his lap. Delirious felt that Brock’s other hand wasn’t on his cheek, but he’s too busy by the nips on his bottom lip. 

He was about to slightly allow access to his mouth, but Brock pulled away. Slanting on his forehead. He had a cheeky grinned while Delirious is in a daze.

“You know,” Brock said. “You should pay more attention.” His other hand is holding the infamous hockey mask. He got off his lap and run out of Delirious' office room. It took a moment before realizing his cute boyfriend had stolen his mask. He got out of his chair and ran out of the room. Brock is standing and fiddling with the mask. He’s on the other side of the couch.

“Moo! Come-come back!” Delirious yelled. He jumped over the couch and almost tripped over it. “Get back-give me my mask!”

Brock laughs, “You can’t catch me!” Then he zoom into their room and shutting the door behind him. Delirious run to the door and open it and it almost slammed against the wall. Brock is standing there and wearing his mask. His hands on his hips and standing proudly. “Look at me! I’m Jonathon and I’m cute.” Brock mocked in an adorable way.

“T-that doesn’t sound like me at all!” Jonathon stuttered. His face flushed.

“But I’m telling the truth. You are a cutie!” Brock picks him up, causing him to yelp. Both of them landed in their bed with Brock still holding Jonathon. He cuddles up on his chest. “And I’ll prove it by cuddling you.”


End file.
